


How much for your love?

by Kurei16



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Running Away, Unhealthy Relationships, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: It all started on a party, where Flug acted a little... unprofessional. It all started from money file, left for him in empty room.EDIT BECAUSE I'M AN IDIOT: I posted wrong version of this fic. Now it's everything all right and how it should be, so yeah!





	How much for your love?

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing which I wrote because of @undergrounddweller89 on tumblr. Thanks for inspiring me sweetheart!  
> Black Hat becomes a little ooc on the end, I'm sorry for that, but I heard it's cute, so yeah!

It was one of these moments. He was curled on his bed, miserable, feeling like throwing up. Actually trembling. Maybe even crying a little? Who knows? He was a crybaby after all.

_ Don't be a crybaby _ he heard harsh voice in his head, so well known by him and then he finally felt hot strings on his cheeks running down and sinking into his blanket. And no, that wasn’t what hurt him. He was used to being called things, not only by  _ this demon _ . He knew he’s a crybaby, had a weak body and was extremely socially awkward. But his mind was strong and he never let anyone break it.

Only moments like those, only in these moments he was letting himself break.

It all started on that party. Oh what was he thinking dressing like that?! Okay, maybe he was a little bit drunk and Demencia told him he didn’t have balls big enough to do this but for fuck’s sake! A nurse outfit?! There were clients on this party!

So he put himself into tight, white dress ending in the middle of his tights, white stockings and fucking heels. To be honest he was in awe he didn’t twisted his ankle in these. Because he walked through whole saloon, with all those eyes on him, on those ten centimeters heels. And only when he got to the table and  _ yet another _ glass of wine and chugged it like he didn’t care about next day, looking like a fucking whore. 

And then  _ he _ came in. He looked angry, because of course he would be. He grabbed him and took him to his office, obviously to most likely yell at him, tell him to go to sleep and don’t show up never again. But he didn’t. He didn’t yell.

His touch was light and sweet, oh so sweet. He was caring. He got him a glass of water and waited for him to get sober. Then  _ Black Hat kissed him _ . He looked so shocked afterward, Flug could tell. Then he kissed him harder. And harder. And Flug ended up on his desk, under him,  and he liked it. Damn, he loved it. He loved being pound into, with his legs spread wide and his hands above his head. He moaned and yelled, but nobody could hear him, the music was too loud, and they were in the other part of the mansion. And he touched him, and kissed and it was amazing. Perfect. Just how he imagined it.

But when he finished making Flug scream once again from the best orgasm in his life and kissed him only one time afterwards, he just straightened and bucked up his pants. Flug was still panting, huffing quickly with closed eyes and trying to calm himself down when he felt paper on his belly. He opened eyes when he heard opening door and saw money file laying neatly on his dirty skin. And Black Hat wasn’t there anymore.

He was alone with papers which didn’t matter anything back then, too drunk to think about it and too sober to forget it.

He was hiding in his lab for few days. Buried himself in work to not to think about it. But he had to think, he didn’t have a choice. Because it really felt amazing. It was perfect and only next day he realized how much he carved touch and intimacy and soft kisses and just the other being by his side. He learned to not be affectionate, to never let himself grow too close to others, because that always meant pain, but this one hour in his boss' office was enough to make him pry for more of  _ him _ .

And money? It still didn’t mean anything, he forgot about it after hiding them in box under his bed.

Probably nothing more would happen if Flug didn’t initiate next encounter. He was just so tired and needy he kissed Black Hat after shooting. It was like his boss was waiting at this as much as he himself was. He was on the desk again, this time in his lab, back to Black Hat with his ass high in the air.

And again he left immediately after one delicate kiss, leaving Flug with money file and more confused thoughts.

Every next time, in the lab, in the living room, in the kitchen, on the outside (but never in bed) he hated that money more and more. He didn’t dare to use it, hiding it under his bed and trying to forget about it, trying to act like it wasn’t there, like it didn’t mean anything. But it meant everything, it was telling a story about his and Black Hat's relationship and it was a remainer for what he was, what he became.

A whore.

Flug choked on his tears and curled more into himself. And the worst of all this? He liked it. Even more - he loved it. He loved Black Hat on him, inside of him, everywhere around him. He loved feeling his cold body and his thick… fluids. His teeth on his skin, not piercing it but only scratching carefully to not mark him in any way. Because other people couldn’t know. He loved his big hands with long fingers, his grabby feet, his malnourished body.

He loved having sex with Black Hat. So maybe he was a whore?

Flug sat down slowly, trying to wipe his eyes. He put his bare feet on the floor, looking at wall next to him. He couldn’t tell him no, not now when he was addicted to him. But he couldn’t continue this, he knew that. He didn’t want to think about himself as a whore, more important he didn’t want to be seen as one. Especially not by _ him _ . And that was another thing which hurt. Flug even tried to tell him to stop paying him, for fuck's sake, please, stop. But he send him this look which told him there’s no way. Flug felt like dying that day.

He could always run. He was terrified he’s going to find him and kill or worse but Flug was a master in stealing personalities and hiding. If he didn’t want to be found he doubted anyone will be able. Yes, he should leave.

Flug got on his knees and fished for this box, heavy by now. He hesitated for a moment before taking anything from it. But if he wanted to vanish he needed it, his account was empty since he agreed on working conditions in BHO. No payment for anything he needed: home, food, every material he could ask about, no worries with bills, taxes... only his work.

It would change if he runs away.

No. He couldn’t stay. Maybe it was comfortable to live there, but soon he wouldn’t be able to function normally. It was too toxic for him.

He will have to leave 5.0.5 and Demencia…

That thought made him hesitate again. He couldn’t just leave his son like that and never come back. He would be glad to have a vacation away from Demencia though.

A vacation. That- that was a thought. Officially he wasn’t allowed to have one, he was in charge of everything in this organization (beside taxes and bills thanks to everything what’s unholy). But he could go away for a few months and then maybe come back. If he’s sure Black Hat won’t kill him. He would rest, rethink everything easily, change his environment for a moment. He didn’t exactly like that but always when he had to run it was letting him see everything with fresh look.

He took two files, a backpack, few fresh pairs of boxers and a weapon just in case. He didn’t need documents, he would get those later.

He was in rush. Scribbled a letter to all, saying how he needs a break, is overworked, and will be back in some time etc. He didn’t hide his face, took his things and send one last look towards his room. Towards every notebook he had in there, every idea he had in these walls. Every scared or sad thought. And those happy too, obviously.

With a twisted stomach he left. Trough the main door. Through the main gate.

***

Black Hat couldn’t find Flug anywhere. Well okay, he searched only in doctor’s lab but the man was never leaving it during a day. Especially not when he had unfinished prototype on his desk. Black Hat was really close to go to his room. He never entered it without important reason. That was Flug’s sanctuary, like his own bedroom. But now? He needed to know, because it was driving him crazy.

But before he decided to go there he heard a yowl, distressed and alarmed. He knew it couldn’t mean anything good so he rushed towards Flug’s bedroom.

And he ended up in total shock, immediately after entering the room.

5.0.5 was standing next to doctor’s desk, his ears flat and flower low. He was holding a piece of paper. Demencia was searching through doctor’s wardrobe with weird, angered look on her face. Black Hat cleared his throat, looking at Flug’s clothes and things scattered around the floor.

Everybody looked at him immediately. Demencia halted with hands inside one of doctor’s drawers and 5.0.5 whined and slowly moved towards him. He handed him the paper. Black Hat, a little bit curious, took it and looked over.

And he felt… weird.

Angry but without energy to do anything. Almost like vomiting. Not scared, per se, but the feeling was similar.

What was Flug thinking? Did he want to die?!

With rage on his face Black Hat crushed the letter and again looked around. And then he saw it. A box sticking from under the bed, full of money. Money he knew very well.

“Is Flug in trouble?! Please tell me Flug’s in trouble!” Demencia got up and jumped to Black Hat but he didn’t look at her, staring at the box. Demencia moved her eyes after his. “Oh and that’s too! Was he stealing from you? Then why he left everything? What’s happening?!”

When he didn’t react once again Demencia’s face became serious. She moved to doctor’s desk and snatched a notebook from it, searched for something and stopped. Then handled it to her boss.

The page was full of scribbles, awful, ugly, crooked. Totally in Flug’s style. But not fully, because they looked like made by lovestruck idiot. Which Flug never was, couldn’t be. Because it was Flug.

“Didn’t know he was your bitch but I guess it was too much for his tiny, nerdy body and mind” she said with this sick look on her face. She was jealous, it was obvious. But Black Hat looked at her with killing intention anyway. How dares she talk like that about  _ him _ ?!

Before he could grab her and twist her spine 5.0.5 growled, put a paw around her and tugged her out of the room. Wisely.

Black Hat was left alone with his thoughts, with a notebook in one hand and letter in the other. He glared at the box once again, not knowing what exactly he should think. Flug… left. In order to take vacation how he called it. But Flug and vacation? Again - this wasn’t like him.

Running.  _ That  _ was like him. And running from hard things especially. Like running from boss who was paying him for closeness like some…

Demencia called it properly.

Black Hat clenched his teeth and dropped things in his hands. He recalled every time Flug was trying to answer with a touch, tried to hug him or make him stay afterwards. Or when he begged him to stop paying him. And Black Hat always showed him off, yelled at him or just told to shut the fuck up. He couldn’t bear with the idea of Flug not wanting him anymore, wanting to stop, to never ever have it again.

And now he lost a person who was supposed to make his organization prosper.

No. He wasn’t someone who was losing things. He was Black Hat.

He knew it would be hard to find Flug if he didn’t want to be found. At this time he was probably on a different continent. Under a different name. Probably even with a different face. But nothing was impossible for Black Hat. Ever.

He growled and walked out of the room. He needed to hunt someone down.

***

Flug got exactly two weeks for himself. He got to Europe, found a flat, a job and started his new life even if it was just for short time. He got a new name, Peter Lindberg, and a nasty job which he hated from the first day. But that was okay. Everything was okay.

He was an amazing liar.

After those two weeks, after settling down and wasting time on shitty job in fast food and not letting himself think about certain villain,  _ he _ showed up. Of course he would finally, but Flug thought it’s going to take him at least a month.

He just came through the door like every customer ever, making all people inside gasp in terror and try to hide. A child somewhere started to cry but he seemed not to care, his eye fixed on Flug. It was obvious for the doctor that demon hated to be there almost as much as he did. It was well visible in his moves, tiny wrinkles between his eyes and how his eye moved around the kitchen behind Flug.

Flug’s heart was thumping so hard. He was scared but he remained on his place next to the cash, straight and not looking in his eye. When he finally came close there was a slight pause. He looked Flug into his eyes and then on his badge.

“Peter… is it?” he purred out.

Flug gave a tiny nod, trying to make a hole in the monitor next to him. He gulped, clutching his jeans in hands.

“I would want to eat something. But I’m not sure… can you recommend something for me?”

Flug gulped. “W-we have a, a new special… burger… sir.”

Black Hat hummed to himself. 

Flug was so hot, actually trembling and on edge of crying. He was going to die or… or even worse. And... and then he’s going to be Black Hat’s bitch for the rest of his life. He didn’t want it. Not like that. So he clenched his fists harder.

“I-if there’s nothing… for your, um, liking, please, s-sir, leave. The-there’s nothing more in the, uh, menu than y-you can see.”

Black Hat crooked his head a little. “What does that mean? What would I want from outside the menu?”

And that was it. He was playing with him! He was probably thinking he’s so much better and he can make a fun out of his little, scrawny scientist. And then maybe take him somewhere, on the desk? On the wall? Maybe even right there, on all those people’s eyes?!

Flug let out a shaky breath, let go of his pants and slowly looked him in the eye.

“I’m very sorry, sir” he hissed out through clenched teeth angrily “but my body is not in the menu. Unless you’re here for a shake or hamburger without any real ingredient, please, go the way you came.”

Black Hat was taken aback for a moment. He looked over Flug’s face, fake glasses, eyes with fake, green lenses, freckles and dyed hair. He looked so different, so unusual. But Black Hat would recognize this face everywhere. Always.

“I thought you wanted to take a vacation, why are you working in here?” he asked calmly. He knew it’s going to drive Flug mad.

He was right. Flug’s face crossed an angry grimace. “Oh I don’t know!” he said in sweet, cheerful and high pitched voice. “Maybe I’m just addicted to this working conditions? It’s slime, greasy, kind of disgusting and pays me for doing things that makes me feel…” Flug’s face went blank in one second. He quickly looked away from demon’s face and finished quieter. “Cheap. Just like you.”

Black Hat opened his mouth to defend his organization and working conditions in it but stopped himself. He looked Flug over again. He seemed… thinner than usual, and that was something. And there was sadness in his eyes which he tried to hid under the glasses.

Black hat knew it was his fault.

He leaned over Flug, so only he could hear him, he was very well aware of all those people who didn’t run and stayed to see a scene. 

Flug looked at him and quickly looked away again, hugging himself. He thought he’s going to be punched, insulted, yelled at. He didn’t expect silent words.

“If you didn’t want any of this, you should have faced me in the mansion. Not run away.”

Flug blinked few times, bit his lip and closed his eyes. “Problem was… I wanted it. I, I still want it. I just… when you pay me… if you take me for a…” He shook his head, hugging himself tighter.

Black Hat’s face dropped, when he finally got it. “I didn’t know you would want me unless I’ll give you something back” he blurted out almost without thinking and clasped his mouth shut. They looked at each other.

“W-what did you say?”

Black Hat’s claws came out and his skin waved weirdly - his normal reaction to stress. He straightened so quick average person would fracture their spine and looked at Flug.

He was going down. S.S. Black Hat, evacuation.

“In the start I thought it’s just normal desire, you were always so scared I wanted more of this taste. But when you finally settled down I started to notice other things, your ideas, your body, your idiotic jokes and this giant ego which you somehow hid in this tiny body.” His panic was visible for Flug, but other people took it as anger, yelling, waving claws, melting, moving skin, a saw emerging from time to time out of his body. So they left, as quick and quiet as possible. “And, to be honest, I wanted to grab you and make you beg, giving up on it, but not like that! And then you got this outfit, showing yourself between all those people, letting them see what I couldn’t...” Black Hat trailed off to look into Flug’s wide eyes. “I wanted to make you mine. So I took you and ensured myself you will want more. Because who wouldn’t want more money, having occasion to get it?”

He shut his mouth and looked at Flug, waiting for reaction. Everything was out now, and it was all or nothing. Or less than nothing.

And Flug started to laugh, out of sudden, loudly, with his whole body.

“Why are you laughing?!”

Flug didn’t answer. He walked around counter and close to Black Hat, never stopping laughing. When he was close enough, still chuckling, he put his head on other’s shoulder. “I never wanted that money. I never wanted anything in return. Maybe I realised it only after that party but... I wanted you, nothing more.”

After a moment of hesitation Black Hat put his hand around him.

“Take me home. If I’ll stay here five more minutes I’m going to throw up.”

“I kind of destroyed your apartment.”

Flug trembled, obviously trying to not laugh again. “Whatever, I want to go back.”

Black Hat smiled, lifted Flug and put him over his shoulder earning a surprised yelp. He walked away with the doctor chuckling uncontrollably all the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @sztefa001 for proofreading! She's doing amazing job!


End file.
